As lágrimas de Sango
by Dhaia
Summary: Miroku eh envenenado e Sango o salva.Mas como?Leia a fic e descubra!Reviews plis!
1. Capitulo I

_**As Lágrimas de Sango**_

Um dia Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, InuYasha e Kagome estavam lutando contra um yokai servo do Naraku, eles lutaram muito mas, não estavam conseguindo derrotá-lo, pois ele tinha o poder de se refazer. Então Miroku resolveu usar o seu Kazaana, mas bem na hora que ele havia aberto o buraco, apareceram insetos do Naraku e ele não conseguiu fechar o buraco a tempo e sugou 5 insetos. O yokai foi embora, e o veneno já estava fazendo efeito em Miroku, e Kagome não estava lá com seus remédios e ele estava cada vez pior.

Sango: Miroku, por favor.. por favor agüente!

Miroku: Sango, me desculpe..

Sango: Desculpe pelo que?

Miroku: Por não poder cumprir a promessa que lhe fiz! De quando derrotarmos Naraku, você ir morar comigo!

Sango: Miroku! Por favor, não se deixe levar pelo veneno! Por favor tente agüentar, a Kagome já está na outra Era pegando os remédios para eliminar o veneno do seu corpo!

InuYasha: Sango, você acha que aqueles remédios poderão eliminar todo o veneno?

Sango: InuYasha, eu não sei mas.. faremos todo o possível!

Kagome: Sango, Miroku! Cheguei, aqui estão os remédios!

Sango: Tá.. como se usa isso?

Kagome: Hum... não sei deixa eu ver aqui no rótulo.. tem que ser tomado num copo com 7 ml

Sango: Mas, não temos nenhum copo aqui!

Kagome: Então.. vai ter que ser...

Sango: Boca-a-boca?

Kagome: Sim, é o unico jeito, ele está muito fraco para engolir o remédio sozinho..

Sango: Tudo bem, eu.. eu faço isso!

Miroku: Sango, tem certeza disso?

Sango: Sim! Sou a única aqui que pode fazer isso, a Kagome é muito jovem..

Kagome: Tá, você tem que botar na boca mas, não pode engolir!

Sango: Ok, pode por aí!

Rapidamente, Kagome pinga 37 gotas do anti-veneno na boca de Sango e ela vai em direção de Miroku.. Ela chega aonde ele está deitado e aproxima seu rosto de dele. Uma lágrima sai dos olhos de Sango e ela fecha os olhos. Miroku também fecha, mas ele está muito mal e quase desmaia.. Sango beija Miroku e ele a abraça fortemente, mesmo fraco, ele consegue dizer algo..

Miroku: Sango eu... Te amo!

Sango: Miroku, eu... não sei o que dizer..

Miroku: Sango, você...

No exato momento, Miroku desmaia..

Continua no próximo episódio.


	2. Capitulo II

_**As Lágrimas de Sango- Parte II**_

Depois de Miroku desmaiar, Sango pensa com si mesma "Eu sou uma idiota, tinha que ter dito à ele meus verdadeiros sentimentos!"..

Kagome: Sango, você.. conseguiu dar a ele o Anti-Veneno?

Sango: Sim, não sobrou nada na minha boca.. Aquilo era amargo!

Kagome: É, não sei como você agüentou ficar tanto tempo com aquilo na boca!

Sango: Sabe Kagome, quando é por amor, tudo é resistente!

Kagome: Eu te entendo...

InuYasha: Sango, você.. teve coragem de beijar o Miroku?

Sango: Sim.. você mesmo viu!

Kagome: Não, ele não viu ele achava que ia ser enganação! Mas, quando a Kaguya transformou ele em yokai completo, não foi armação nenhuma! NÉ INUYASHA?

InuYasha: Você que me beijou Kagome, você que se assanhou demais..

Kagome: InuYasha..

InuYasha: Que?

Kagome: SENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

InuYasha: Ai Kagome porque voc... Kagome tapa a boca de InuYasha

Kagome: InuYasha, você não sabe que eu me arrisquei por você?

InuYasha: Quando?

Kagome: Você não lembra? Eu que me atirei na sua frente para você não ser atingido pela flecha que Kaguya lançou em você, e você mesmo disse " kagome, porque você fez essa idiotice?", e mesmo fraca, eu disse "você sempre faz idiotices por mim!".. logo depois disso a Kaguya me levou embora pro castelo das ilusões..

InuYasha: Eu me lembro disso!

Sango: Eu também depois de umas horas, só me lembro da Kagome beijar o InuYasha e ele enfiar suas afiadas garras em seus braços.. InuYasha, mesmo quando você estava um yokai completo, você sentiu quando Kagome te beijou.. porque você ficou parado, quando voltou a ser um hanyou, você olhou para ela e a beijou também! Se fosse armação, você teria largado ela na hora, e não tê-la abraçado! Você a ama sim! Ela já te procurou tanto, quando você estava em perigo, muitas vezes foi ela que te salvou!

InuYasha: Cale a boca! Ela me forçou a beijá-la!

Kagome: EU TE FORÇEI?

InuYasha: É!

Kagome: Você que quis me beijar, se eu tivesse forçado, eu diria senta até você corresponder meu beijo!

InuYasha: Sua idiota! Só me beijou porque queria que eu não te matasse, e eu só correspondi pra você não dizer que eu sou ingrato!

Kagome: Tá...

Sango: O Miroku está acordando!

Miroku: Sango venha cá um instante! Por favor!

Sango: Ok, estou indo!

Chegando ali, ela pegunta

Sango: O que foi Miroku?

Miroku: Sango, você..

Sango: Eu..?

Miroku: Você chorou antes de me beijar não foi?

Sango: Sim... Porque?

Miroku: Você não queria, te forçaram..

Sango: Miroku, eu chorei porque estava muito triste por você estar quase morrendo.. e chorando também porque estava com a esperança de te salvar!

Miroku: Então você não fez aquilo por obrigação?

Sango: Não! Nunca faria isso por obrigação!

Miroku: Sango, me responda uma coisa.

Sango: Ok, pode perguntar..

Miroku: Você...

Sango: Não quero ter um filho seu, mas continue a frase!

Miroku: Você me ama?

Sango: Miroku, eu... eu vou falar.. EU TE AMO SIM!

Sango abraça Miroku com todo o amor que ela tem por ele.. ela chora muito, muito mesmo..

Miroku: Sango, você.. não vai me deixar?

Sango: Não Miroku! Não irei! Mesmo com suas abusadas, eu.. te perdoo por tudo!

Miroku: Sango, você.. é mais importante! Você é A MINHA tennyo!

Sango: Ok... ' ¬¬... mas, por mais que você abuse, não se preocupe eu nunca te largarei na minha vida inteira!

Kagome: InuYasha, isso não é lindo? Eles finalmente disseram seus verdadeiros sentimentos!

InuYasha: Você só pensa em romance!

De repente, aparece o yokai servo do Naraku, mas ele estava diferente.. quando atacaram, ele não se refazia!

InuYasha: Agora ficará mais fácil para nós derrotarmos ele!

Depois de uma grande luta, eles conseguiram ganhar do yokai..


End file.
